Sincerity of A Relationship
by Uchiha Raighiluri
Summary: Ada bagian di hatiku yang memiliki kekosongan abadi. Bukan hanya karena kehendakku sendiri, tapi juga karena keserakahan manusia. Untungnya, hal itu tidak aku temukan dalam hatimu. Terima kasih. I don't want you to grow up./AU/SasuSaku
1. First Meet

**Chapter 1: First Meet**

 **Sincerity of A Relationship**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Summary: Ada bagian di hatiku yang memiliki kekosongan abadi. Bukan hanya karena kehendakku sendiri, tapi juga karena keserakahan manusia. Untungnya, hal itu tidak aku temukan dalam hatimu. Terima kasih.** _ **I don't want you to grow up.**_ **/AU/SasuSaku**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Uchiha Raikatuji**

 **Rate: T+ (Ambil Aman)**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: SasuSaku**

 **Warning: Miss typo(s), GJ, AU, alur aneh, etc.**

 **Words: 1.383**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Seorang bocah berumur 7 tahun yang berbaring di padang rumput itu menggeliat kecil lalu mengucek matanya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Di mana aku?" dia memijat pelipisnya.

"Ini seperti hutan." kata pria itu pada dirinya sendiri dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Rumah itu… apa ada penghuninya?"

Pria itu bangkit sambil membersihkan celananya yang kotor karena tanah.

"Yah.. tak ada yang tahu kalau tidak dilihat."

Dia kini berjalan ke arah barat daya. Seratus meter di depannya memang terlihat sebuah atap rumah di kejauhan.

Perlahan dia membuka gerbang tinggi yang terlihat berkarat itu. Halaman rumahnya luas dan rapi. Terlihat tertata dan terawat. Hanya cat rumahnya yang mulai kusam dan sedikit mengelupas. Pria itu terlihat mengagumi sekitarnya. Bahkan satu komplek di dekat rumahnya takkan bisa menyaingi rumah ini. Luas sekali. Mungkin satu hektar hanya untuk halaman depannya saja.

Rumah ini terlihat seperti rumah bangsawan kuno. Terlihat elegan dan berkelas.

Saat sampai di pintu besarnya yang tingginya mencapai tujuh kali tingginya itu, ia mengetuknya dengan sebuah benda besi berbentuk singa berwarna emas.

"Apa ada orang?" tanyanya. Dia kembali mengetuk tiga kali. Lebih keras.

Secara tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka lebar seakan mengundangnya masuk. Dari lorong pertama di sebelah kiri, terlihat seorang gadis kecil sedang bersembunyi. Kedua iris mereka bertemu. Sang pria sedikit kaget. Apalagi gadis kecil itu. Refleks, gadis itu berbalik hendak kabur.

"Hei, tunggu. Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku mau tanya sesuatu."

Langkah gadis kecil itu terheti.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya gadis dengan gaun selutut tanpa lengan yang berwarna _pink._

Lelaki bernama Sasuke itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menjawab, "Ya. Tentu. Kenapa?"

Gadis kecil itu keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dia menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kau merasakan sentuhanku?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Sesuke mengangguk yakin.

Dia menarik tangannya dan menatap _onyx_ kelam Sasuke. "Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya yang segera disambut pria raven itu dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

"Nama yang cantik." puji Sasuke tulus. "Sama seperti pemiliknya."

Wajahnya berubah kemerahan.

"Te-terima kasih."

Tanpa peduli perubahan ekspresi gadis yang dipujinya, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan.

"Kau tinggal di sini?" tanyanya ragu.

Sakura mengangguk semangat dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Sendirian?"

"Tentu."

Sasuke tercengang. "Lalu siapa yang merawat tamanmu?"

"Itu rumput sintetis. Pohon lainnya bisa hidup sendiri walau tanpa disiram." jawab Sakura lugas.

Sasuke kecil hanya mengangguk-ngangguk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Boleh aku panggil Sakura?" tanya pria itu sopan. Melihat anggukan sang gadis, Sasuke tersenyum lagi. "Oh iya, aku tersesat.s"

Sakura mencoba berpikir, bagaimana bisa seorang pria 7 tahun sepertinya tersesat di tempat terpencil ini?

"Rumahmu di mana?" tanya Sakura sembari berjalan pelan. Sasuke mengikuti gadis itu.

"Di Konoha."

Kini Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Berpikir. Matanya berputar ke kanan dan kiri.

"Itu jauh sekali." kata Sakura. "Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke sana."

Sasuke tiba-tiba terlihat lesu dan tidak bersemangat.

"Tapi kau bisa tinggal di sini bersamaku jika kau mau." tawar Sakura.

Sasuke mengernyit, lalu berkata polos, "Kata _kaa-san_ , tidak baik seorang laki-laki dan perempuan tinggal di rumah yang sama."

Sakura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. _Kelewat polos_ , pikirnya.

"Di dekat sini ada sebuah rumah pohon." usul Sakura. "Apa itu akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu. Aku suka rumah pohon." kata Sasuke dengan semangat berapi-api. Pria itu sontak memeluknya. "Terima kasih." ucapnya girang.

Sakura merasa perasaan aneh menggelitik perutnya.

"Sa-sama-sama."

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Aku bersandar di dinding dekat Sasuke- _kun_ di halamanku. Setelah perjumpaan pertama kami, dia bilang dia melupakan segalanya. Yang dia ingat hanya wajah keluarga kecilnya. Terutama kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Entah apa yang diingatnya tentang sang kakak, dia terlihat sedikit kesal sesekali.

Tak ada ragu dalam hatiku untuk kembali mengajaknya menginap di rumah yang sama saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-15 bulan lalu. Aku tahu, dulu dia hanya masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti. Dan tentu saja, dia tidak menolak. Yah… aku bosan sendirian di tempat seluas ini.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," panggilku sambil tiduran di pangkuannya.

Dia menjawab dengan gumaman tak berarti sambil menatapku.

"Kau masih belum ingat kenapa kau bisa di sini selama ini?" tanyaku memastikan. "Kau tahu, aku bukannya tidak suka itu. Aku hanya kasihan kenapa kau ditinggal sendirian. Meskipun aku suka sekali kalau kau bersedia untuk tetap di sini."

Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah.

"Aku masih tidak tahu."

Kini aku bangkit dan berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Tanganku menyangga tubuh. Kedua kakinya berada diantara tubuh dan tanganku.

"Sasuke _-kun_ , aku dan kamu sama-sama tahu kalau kita sudah besar." aku menatap _onyx_ miliknya yang berada tepat di depanku. "Aku menyukaimu."

Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya.

Saat jarak diantara kami nyaris saja terhapus, dia menahan pipiku.

" _Kaa-san_ mengajariku untuk melindungi wanita, Sakura." bisiknya. Aku bisa merasakan napas hangat itu di pipiku. "Dan aku pikir ini masih terlalu cepat. Kita masih 15 tahun, Sakura."

 _Onyx_ indah itu menunjukkan keseriusannya. Aku terpesona.

"Kau bisa saja melakukan apa pun padaku dengan tatapan seperti itu." ucapku. Jantungku memompa darah lebih cepat membuat tubuhku kepanasan.

Aku kembali mendekatkan bibir kami, namun dia menahannya dengan menutup bibirku dengan telapak tangannya.

"Maaf." Dia merubah tatapannya seperti biasa dia menatapku. "Sepertinya aku akan di rumah pohon untuk malam ini." tambahnya sambil bangkit meninggalkanku.

Aku tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Tentu. Lakukan apa yang kau suka."

"Aa. _Jaa_." dia menghilang di lorong rumah.

" _Jaa ne…_ "

Aku melambaikan tanganku.

Mungkin karena tidak memiliki teman, dia menjadi dingin sekali dan jarang berbicara panjang. Namun aku tahu seberapa manis sikapnya. Aku tahu seberapa lembut hatinya. Aku bisa merasakan apa yang ia coba ungkapkan.

Setelah aku yakin dia pergi ke rumah pohon, aku menutupi semua jendela dan semua pintu. Dan berakhir di kamar tidurku. Berbaring untuk istirahat sekali pun malam belum menjelang. Sebuah kebiasaan saat pria tampan itu tidak ada.

Lambat laun aku sudah dibuai mimpi.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Sasuke terdiam di kamarnya. Ia terduduk di sebuah kursi di sudut kamar. Ada sebuah meja kecil berbentuk seerempat lingkaran. Tangannya bertumpu di meja itu. Menyangga kepalanya. Otaknya dipenuhi banyak pikiran.

Dia menggeram rendah setengah menjambak rambutnya. Kelopak matanya menyembuyikan kristal kelam nan indah itu untuk sementara waktu.

" _ **Tou-sama, kumohon jangan."**_

Cengkraman tangan Sasuke terlihat lebih erat mendengar suara itu menggaung di telinganya.

" _ **Tak akan kubiarkan, Tou-sama."**_

Sebuah kernyitan di kening Sasuke tergambar jelas menandakan sebuah rasa sakit di kepalanya. Terasa berdenyut dan menyiksa.

Visualisasi di otaknya berhenti. Seiring dengan terhentinya kilasan tersebut, kernyitan di dahi Sasuke memudar. Cengkraman jari-jarinya pada ravennya melemah. Kelopak matanya kembali membuka. Napasnya sedikit tidak teratur.

"Ck." dia berdecak kesal. Setelah menghela napas panjang, dia memilih berbaring di kasurnya dan tertidur beberapa menit kemudian.

Keheningan malam dan beberapa suara serangga membuat ia semakin terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dengkuran halus terdengar nyaman memenuhi ruangan.

Hari berlalu begitu saja tanpa berpamitan.

Sakura meringkuk dalam tidurnya. Secara tiba-tiba ia membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan ia merasakan sebuah aura berbeda. Aura yang tidak begitu dikenalnya.

Dengan siaga dan takut-takut ia berjalan ke ruang tamu di rumah itu.

"Sasuke - _kun_?" tanya Sakura setengah tidak percaya. "Aku rasa ada yang berbeda."

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar ucapan gadis yang dari dulu menolongnya itu. "Hanya perasaanmu."

"Ada yang terjadi semalam?" tanya Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke.

Jeda lebih dari lima sekon menandakan kebohongan.

"Tak ada."

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah, bukan masalah kau tak mau menceritakannya."

Gadis _pink_ itu berlalu hedak bergegas mandi. Begitu juga Sasuke. Ia memakai sebuah kamar mandi di lantai dua. Pakaian yang biasanya dipakai adalah pakaian ayahnya Sakura yang secara misterius pas di tubuhnya yang masih belum bisa disebut dewasa.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ingin makan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura saat mereka sudah selesai membersihkan diri.

"Aku ingin tomat."

Sakura menahan tawanya. "Oh, maksudku hal yang lebih spesifik, bukan bahannya, Sasuke."

"Tidak ada, aku tidak pemilih."

Sakura terkekeh.

"Siap, akan selesai dalam 30 menit." pamit gadis _bubble gum_ itu dan melangkah ke satu-satunya dapur di rumah itu.

Akhirnya Sakura memilih memasak ayam bakar suir dengan bumbu sambal tomat dan juga beberapa irisan tomat menghiasi piring Sasuke. Jus tomat untuk Sasuke dan jus stroberi untuknya.

Gadis itu membawa nampan dengan makanan mereka berdua. Berjalan ke ruang makan.

"Maaf aku bingung akan memasak apa." kata Sakura mengusap lehernya, kaku.

Kalau ingin jujur, aura aneh yang tidak dikenal Sakura semakin menguar kuat dari dalam diri Sasuke. Hal ini membuatnya khawatir. Mereka baru saja berteman selama 8 tahun terakhir. Apapun bisa terjadi dalam hubungan mereka.

Perubahan kecil justru hal yang ditakutkan sang gadis. Perubahan yang tidak mungkin untuk disadari oleh orang yang mengalaminya.

"Hn. Bukan masalah. _Ittadakimasu_."

Sakura duduk di kursinya tepat di seberang meja Sasuke.

" _Ittadakimasu_!" mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka tanpa banyak bercakap.

Tak banyak yang bisa dirasakan Sasuke. Perubahan kecil memang tidak dirasakannya sama sekali. Namun perubahan kecil itulah yang memengaruhi hatinya. Hati kecilnya kini dipenuhi bercak-bercak hitam yang lama-kelamaan akan memudarkan semuanya.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **To Be Continued**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Author's Note:

Hai.

Ketemu lagi dengan Rai-chan dalam fic GJ. Langsung saja, terima kasih kepada Ms. Swift untuk inspirasinyaa dari lagu _Blank Space_. Aku bingung kenapa aku ga pernah bisa bikin fic panjang. -,-

Oke, tunggu chap selanjutnya, yaaa… _Jaa_..

Menerima _review_ dalam bentuk apapun ( _flame_ , pujian, kritik, saran, _request_ kelanjutan (pasti dipertimbangkan selama masih nyambung dengan alurku), dll) ^^


	2. Uchiha Sasuke

**Chapter 2: Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Sincerity of a Relationship**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Summary: Ada bagian di hatiku yang memiliki kekosongan abadi. Bukan hanya karena kehendakku sendiri, tapi juga karena keserakahan manusia. Untungnya, hal itu tidak aku temukan dalam hatimu. Terima kasih.** _ **I don't want you to grow up.**_ **/AU/SasuSaku**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Uchiha Raikatuji**

 **Rate: T+ (Ambil Aman)**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: SasuSaku**

 **Warning: Miss typo(s), GJ, AU, alur aneh, etc.**

 **Words: 1.244**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Tak banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan dengan Sasuke. Terutama karena tempat ini jauh dari kota dan keramaian. Di tempat ramai, tentu saja tidak sedikit orang yang kemudian mengincarku.

Belum lagi Sasuke tidak mengingat banyak tentang keluarganya.

"Apa ada kemajuan dengan ingatanmu?" tanyaku menatap Sasuke.

Pria yang kutanya hanya menggeleng pelan. "Bahkan wajah yang kuingat tidak begitu jelas."

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil. Memahaminya dengan baik.

"Aku pinjam perpustakaanmu." Sasuke bangkit dan berbalik.

Aku tersenyum.

"Rumahku, rumahmu juga, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke menghilang dari pandanganku saat ia berjalan keluar. Rasanya rumah ini bahkan terlalu luas. Yang paling disukai Sasuke adalah pergi ke perpustakaanku yang berisi buku seadanya. Aku juga jarang mengeceknya. Aku tidak banyak tertarik.

Sesekali kulihat ia berolahraga atau berjalan-jalan ke dalam hutan. Aku terbiasa mengikutinya. Selain karena takut sesuatu terjadi padanya, aku juga tidak bisa terlalu jauh dari pria itu. Mungkin sudah menjadi garis takdirku. _Who guess?_

Di perpustakaan, Sasuke biasa membaca beberapa buku berat tentang ilmu pasti. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan buku-buku itu ada di sana. Seingatku _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ tidak begitu tertarik akan hal itu dulu. Mereka lebih suka mengamati psikologi manusia. Sama sepertiku.

Aku tahu jelas alasan yang membuat mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk hidup terpencil seperti ini sejak dulu.

Bagiku, jauh dari mana-mana memang jauh lebih menyenangkan. Jauh dari keramaian. Tak akan banyak orang yang mungkin bisa menggangguku. Setidaknya untuk saat ini kemungkinan itu masih di bawah 1%.

Aku memutuskan untuk ke dapur dan membuatkannya kue kering dengan taburan keju di atasnya. Yah… aku tahu dngan jelas dia tidak suka makanan manis, jadi kubuatkan yang asin.

Dengan perlahan, kubuka pintu perpustakaan dan masuk memberikan piring berisi kue kering buatanku.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa aku mengganggumu?" tanyaku pelan.

Dia menoleh. "Tidak, Sakura. Masuklah."

Aku masuk dan duduk di sampingnya. Dia membuka sebuah buku tebal tentang DNA. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia tertarik tentang hal itu.

"Aku membawakan kue untukmu." kataku pelan berusaha untuk tidak memecah konsentrasinya. Butuh konsentrasi tinggi untuk membaca buku ilmu-ilmu pasti, kan?

"Aa. _Arigatou_."

Kini dia bahkan tidak menolehkan wajahnya dari buku. Fokusnya cukup bagus. Dia mengambil sepotong dan memasukkannya ke mulut dalam satu suapan.

"Enak." puji Sasuke. Aku tersenyum dan bangkit dari kursiku.

Kini dia menoleh dengan tatapan heran. "Mau ke mana?"

Baru saja kukatakan fokusnya bagus.

Aku tertawa kecil. Sikapnya terkadang memang lucu. Aku mungkin sering bertanya akan ke mana ia pergi, namun tidak selalu. Oh, ayolah, aku baru saja bangkit dari kursi.

"Melihat-lihat buku."

Dia kembali menekuni bukunya dengan pipi yang bersemburat merah tipis. Sasuke mungkin saja menyembunyikannya, tapi tidak padaku. Aku dengan mudah bisa mengetahui perubahan pada suhu tubuhnya sekecil apapun itu. bahkan dengan penerangan seadanya seperti di perpustakaan ini.

"Oh."

Sasuke mengambil dua buah kue dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam mulut sekaligus seakan berusaha menutupi rasa malunya. Pria raven itu memang lucu. Aku suka sikapnya. Apa setiap pria sepertinya?

Aku meneliti beberapa buku novel. Nyaris semua yang membuatku tertarik sudah aku baca. Ada satu buku lagi. Buku tebal yang berat. Aku menarik buku yang kuperkirakan tebalnya lebih dari 1000 halaman itu.

Setelah dengan susah payah kuambil dari tempatnya, aku kembali ke meja dimana Sasuke duduk.

"Novel apa?"

Dalam sekali lihat, dia bahkan tahu kalau ini novel.

" _Lost of Time_. Aku belum tahu ceritanya. Tapi dari sinopsisnya menarik."

"Aku tidak suka membaca novel." Sasuke menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Loh? Kenapa? Novel kan bisa membuat kita lebih mengerti berbagai macam pendapat. Mengerti isi pikiran manusia dan berbagai macam kebiasaan mereka." belaku berada di pihak novel.

"Terkadang novel dibuat atas dasar larinya seorang penulis dari kenyataan."

Aku menyimaknya. Ya, setelah dipikir-pikir, ia memang benar. Seorang penulis yang patah hati mungkin menuliskan sebuah kisah cinta manis hanya untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri dalam kubangan fatamorgana.

"Aku tidak suka itu." kata Sasuke tegas. "Aku benci orang yang lari dari kenyataan. Membohongi diri sendiri."

"Kau benar. Walau aku baru tahu akan hal itu, setelah kulihat lagi terkadang memang benar." kataku pelan. "Aku juga benci orang yang membohongi diri mereka sendiri. Tapi aku tidak benci novel."

Kedua manik kami bertemu. Ada sebuah pesona di sana. Di matanya.

"Aku juga banyak membenci manusia karena banyak dari mereka menyebalkan, serakah, dan tidak tulus." aku setengah menggeram. "Tapi aku tidak benci padamu. Kau teman pertamaku. Terus menemaniku hingga saat ini."

Sasuke terlihat tersenyum tipis.

Ah, aku suka senyumannya. Senyuman itu bisa membuatku terjaga semalaman. Sekali pun itu hanya sebuah senyuman.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanyaku saat dia tidak berhenti menatapku intens.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja…" dia mengalihkan wajahnya dariku.

"Hanya saja?" tanyaku. Menggodanya. Dia lucu sekali.

"Kau cantik."

 _Blush._

Wajahku sempurna memerah. Jantungku semakin menggila. Astaga. Aku turut menatap ke arah lain selain padanya.

" _A-arigatou._ " balasku gugup.

Selain terakhir kali aku bertemu banyak pria-pria tampan dulu sekali, ini pertama kalinya ada yang memujiku cantik. Setelah sekian lama. Tentu saja aku gugup. Kami bahkan belum lama saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku ke dapur dan membawa kue lainnya, sepertinya sudah mau habis."

Aku segera berjalan keluar dan bersandar di pintu setelah menutupnya rapat. Berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri. Degup jantungku tidak juga bisa mereda, tapi rasanya menyenangkan.

Setelah merasa lebih baik aku mulai berjalan menuju dapur.

"Eh, kukira kau sudah pergi." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba saja keluar. Wajahnya terlihat biasa saja seakan tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu karena memang tak ada yang terjadi.

"Yah… aku tadi mengecek beberapa hiasan di sekitar sini. Kupikir sudah mulai usang." jawabku asal.

Sasuke ikut megedarkan pandangannya. Menatapi hiasan yang ada di koridor ini. Guci, lukisan, ukiran-ukiran di dinding, pola keramik, dan pintu besar di belakang kami. "Ah, tidak juga. _Design_ -nya memang agak lama, berbeda dari model modern, tapi tetap terlihat bagus."

"Begitukah?" tanyaku berusaha memastikan. Sasuke mengangguk. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Kami berjalan bersisian.

"Aku akan mandi dulu. Sudah sore." ucap Sasuke mengingatkanku akan sesuatu.

"Ah, iya. Makan malam. Mau sesuatu selain tomat?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tidak." tolaknya tegas.

Ah… pantas saja kedua irisnya bisa semenawan itu. Sejernih dan sememesona itu. Dia rajin sekali merawatnya dengan mengonsumsi tomat, makanan dengan kandungan vitamin A di dalamnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkannya." kataku. "Oh iya, kau tinggal di sini, kan, malam ini?"

"Ya. Aku pakai kamar atas." jelas Sasuke. Aku mengangguk.

Kami berpisah saat ia mengambil tangga ke atas untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

Apa yang bisa mengubah ini? Kita sudah sejauh ini. _No way to go back now_. Aku sangat bersyukur aku bisa bertemu Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pria yang akan menjadi _the one and only_. Hanya dia yang bisa membuatku seperti ini.

Kuharap bumi takkan berhenti berputar. Aku masih ingin menikmati waktu bersamanya.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu berjinjit. Melangkah perlahan ke kamar Sasuke. Membuka pintunya tanpa bersuara. Perlahan terdengar tarikan napas Sasuke yang terdengar halus dan pelan.

Sakura tersenyum menatap wajah damai Sasuke itu. Wajah yang seakan tanpa beban.

Ingin rasanya setiap malam agadis itu melakukan ini. Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberi kecupan cepat di kening Sasuke.

" _Oyasumi_." bisiknya pelan, takut-takut akan membangunkan Sasuke.

Inilah yang sering dia lakukan saat Sasuke memutuskan menginap. Menatap wajah itu dan melakukan beberapa _skinship_ ringan. Sakura kembali pergi dan menutup pintu perlahan.

Sebuah senyuman tidak hilang hingga ia sampai di kamarnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke di kamarnya terlihat bersembunyi di dalam selimut. Menutup nyaris seluruh wajahnya yang memerah. Ia menyerah. Ia membuka kelopak matanya. Napasnya memburu seakan baru saja selesai mengitari halaman rumah ini yang kelewat luas. Jatungnya berpacu. Ada sebuah getaran aneh yang ia rasakan menerima prilaku gadis manis yang ia kenal beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Ada apa denganku?"

Dia meremas ravennya. Berusaha menggali informasi di otaknya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa kosong. Mencari jawaban atas apa yang dirasakannya.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **To Be Continued**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Author's Note:

Hey. _I'm back_. _Get back with me again!_ Rasanya di akhir minggu aku punya waktu banyak untuk menulis kalau _mood_ -ku bagus. Tinggal di hari biasanya aku koreksi. Biasanya sampai bener-bener bersih dari _typo_ aku harus cek sampai berkali-kali. XD

Sebenernya ini fic udah jadi 2 minggu lalu, hanya saja aku bingung mau _update_ gimana.-.

 _Ok, review_?

Menerima review dalam bentuk apapun ( _flame_ , pujian, kritik, saran, _request_ kelanjutan (pasti dipertimbangkan selama masih nyambung dengan alurku), dll) ^^


	3. Rahasia

**Chapter 3: Rahasia**

 **Sincerity of a Relationship**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 _ **Summary**_ **: Ada bagian di hatiku yang memiliki kekosongan abadi. Bukan hanya karena kehendakku sendiri, tapi juga karena keserakahan manusia. Untungnya, hal itu tidak aku temukan dalam hatimu. Terima kasih.** _ **I don't want you to grow up.**_ **/AU/SasuSaku**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Uchiha Raikatuji**

 **Rate: T+ (Ambil Aman)**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: SasuSaku**

 **Warning: Miss typo(s), GJ, AU, alur aneh, etc.**

 **Words: 1.707**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Semakin hari, aku semakin merasakan perubahan dalam Sasuke. Kami sedang bersantai di taman. Duduk di atas rumput sintetis menikmati siang yang sejuk. Musim panas akan segera tiba. Aku menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Hei, apa kau tidak merasa bosan?" tanyaku berusaha mencari petunjuk.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahku. "Bosan karena?"

"Yah.. yang aku tahu, manusia itu cepat bosan. Kamu sudah 8 tahun hanya hidup di sini. Duduk bersamaku. Menikmati hari. Hari berlalu terus dan kita nyaris selalu melakukan sebuah rutinitas yang sama setiap harinya. Bahkan tiga bulan lagi, kita genap 9 tahun sejak kita bertemu." jelasku. "Apa kau tidak bosan?"

"Kau belum tahu? Di dunia ini, ada sepasang kekasih yang pernah hidup bertetangga. Saling mengenal satu sama lain bahkan sebelum mereka bisa berbicara." jelas Sasuke. "Tapi kemudian mereka menikah dan selalu bersama hingga mati."

"Tapi kita bukan sepasang kekasih." bisikku sambil menunduk. "Dan mereka hidup dengan manusia lainnya. Kau tahu, kita hanya hidup berdua di tempat terpencil ini."

Sasuke terdiam dengan argumenku.

"Benar-benar berdua."

Aku kembali menatap iris Sasuke.

"Yang kurasakan, jelas tidak."

Sebuah senyuman mau tak mau tersungging di bibirku. Apa yang bisa menghentikan dunia sekarang?

 _Tentu saja kenyataan tentang siapa dirimu._ _Inner_ -ku ambil suara. Jantungku berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. Bahkan di musim panas mendatanglah usia Sasuke sudah 16 tahun. Nyaris mendekati usia manusia untuk disebut dewasa.

"Ayo main "Berani Jujur"." ajakku tiba-tiba.

Sasuke mengernyit. Bertanya.

"Kita harus mengungkapkan satu hal yang kita sembunyikan." jelasku.

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sesaat. Aku benar-benar penasaran tentang apa yang disembunyikannya hingga ia berbohong padaku. Aku tahu ada yang berubah darinya.

"Oke, jadi siapa duluan?"

Aku yang justru mengusulkan ini menggigit bibir dengan ragu. Apa mungkin masih terlalu cepat? Dia remaja. Yang aku tahu, nyaris semua manusia bersikap plin-plan saat mereka masih remaja.

"Baik, aku akan duluan." Sasuke memutuskan.

Aku memberinya senyuman kaku.

"Aku ingat bayangan saat dulu kenapa aku bisa di sini."

Aku membelalakkan kedua mataku. "Jadi kau sudah ingat?"

Inilah yang dia sembunyikan.

Sasuke menatap mataku intens lalu mengangguk satu kali.

"Oke, giliran-"

"Dulu kakakku selalu saja mengurungku." potongnya. Tatapan itu memintaku untuk mendengarkannya. Aku kembali menelan kata-kataku. "Mengekangku. Tidak membiarkanku pergi walau hanya ke halaman rumah. Bahkan saat di sekolah, kakakku mengirimkan mata-matanya untuk selalu mengawasiku penuh. Seperti yang kau tahu, aku bahkan belum genap 7 tahun. Aku masih seorang pria yang duduk di taman kanak-kanak."

Itu dia ekspresi kesalnya. Jadi karena ini.

"Bahkan di rumah pun, kamar kami tepat bersebelahan. Dia jauh lebih tua dariku. Dia memiliki sebuah bisnis dan maju di bidangnya. Itu sebabnya dia memiliki banyak mata-mata yang bahkan cukup untuk mengawasiku 24 jam dengan berganti mata-mata setiap jamnya. Dan itulah yang dilakukan nya saat aku tidur."

Aku meraih tangannya dan memainkan jemari kekarnya. Beberapa tanda pubertas mulai muncul dari dalam dirinya. Aku tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Kembali memerhatikan saat dia terdengar menghela napas berat.

"Saat itu aku keluar rumah. Aku kesal. Kakakku selalu saja mengukungku. Aku berniat kabur." satu helaan lagi keluar dari bibirnya. "Tapi ternyata aku diculik. Aku pikir aku akan mati. Mereka menutup mata dan mulutku, bahkan mengikat tangan dan kakiku. Lalu mereka menyuntikkan dua macam zat ke dalam tubuhku. Setelah kupikirkan, sepertinya itu obat bius dan zat lain yang membuat ingatanku pudar."

Iris kami kembali beradu.

"Yang membuatmu amnesia sementara? Melumpuhkan memorimu?" tanyaku pelan.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Saat aku tersadar aku sudah ada di lapangan rumput dan melihat rumah ini di kejauhan." Dia mengakhiri kisahnya. Aku tersenyum. Meremas tangannya dengan kedua tangan kecilku.

Aku menghela napas panjang.

Mungkin itu akan menjadi cerita terpanjang yang pernah dia utarakan kepadaku. Sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajahku.

" _My turn_."

Langit sudah mulai gelap. Aku bahkan tidak peduli. Meskipun memang itu membuat pandanganku mengabur. Aku menarik tanganku dari tangannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," panggilku pelan. Dia menoleh. "Apa kau percaya pada makhluk gaib?"

"Tentu. Arwah, maksudmu?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. Bibirku melukiskan senyum simpul. "Bukan. Seperti makhluk yang ada di dongeng."

Sasuke mengernyit dan menatapku heran.

"Seperti… trol?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

Senyumanku melebar. " _Close._ "

Aku menghela napas dan mengalihkan tatapanku ke lembayung senja. Menikmati cahaya _orange_ yang berpendar indah.

"Tapi yang kumaksud di sini ialah peri."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak. Di dongeng, peri selalu memiliki sihir layaknya seorang penyihir. Menciptakan sesuatu dari kehampaan. Itu tidak masuk akal. Maksudku… itu gila, Sakura."

Sebuah senyuman manis kuberikan untuknya. Itu memang gila, Sasuke.

"Kau tahu? Mungkin manusia berpikir bumi itu luas, tapi sebenarnya galaksi itu lebih luas. _And an universe is the largest_. Semua hal mungkin saja terjadi."

Sasuke terlihat semakin bingung.

"Di galaksi tanpa nama jauh sekali dari bumi, ada sebuah planet kecil. Lebih kecil dari bumi dan sedikit lebih besar dari pluto. Namanya planet Aery. Sebuah planet yang penuh dengan peri." jelasku. Sasuke terlihat sedikit mulai menerima maksudku. "Mungkin kau benar. Di dongeng, peri selalu digambarkan dengan sihir, tapi imajinasi manusia tidak bisa dikekang, bukan? Terkadang imajinasi kaum kalian memang berlebihan."

Aku tertawa kecil.

"Kau peri."

Aku kembali tertawa.

Sasuke mengernyit.

"Itu pernyataan, jadi kupikir kau tidak memerlukan jawaban." bisikku pelan, terkekeh. "Tapi ceritaku belum selesai, Sasuke- _kun_. Seperti di bumi, Aery juga memiliki marga untuk keluarga mereka. Saat itu, ada yang mengganggu planet kami hingga Aery hancur tak bersisa. Aku dan kedua orangtuaku berusaha kabur dengan pesawat mereka. Hanya kami bertiga Haruno yang tersisa. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya pada planet kami."

Aku menghela napas sambil menuduk. Berusaha tersenyum di depan pria yang sudah lama kukenal.

"Awalnya kami bertiga berniat ke planet peri lain yang mungkin saja mau membantu kami. Sayangnya, kami tidak bisa mengendalikan pesawat mereka dan berjalan tanpa arah berjuta tahun cahaya lamanya." Aku menatap Sasuke yang masih senantiasa mendengarkan ceritaku. "Hingga kami terdampar di daerah terpencil ini."

"Kurasa kau pasti merasakan auraku yang berbeda dari manusia. Itulah tanda seorang peri menjadi dewasa. Kalau manusia menetapkan 17 tahun sebagai batasan dewasa, di planet Aery, peri dikatakan dewasa saat sudah berusia 100 tahun."

Sasuke terlihat terbelalak.

"Ya, aku sudah 126 sekarang. Kita bertemu saat usiaku 119. Kau masih 7 tahun." Sasuke masih mengernyit. Ekspresinya lucu sekali. "Kami bisa berpenampilan semuda apa pun yang kita mau. Kita hidup menyerap energi dari tanaman."

Tak banyak responnya terhadap ceritaku. Aku takut dia membenci hal ini. Membenci kenyataan bahwa aku bukan manusia.

Aku takut ia akan pergi meninggalkanku.

"Kau mungkin heran siapa yang merawat tanaman di sini. Jawabannya, akulah yang merawatnya dengan pikiranku. Mengendalikan apapun dengan memikirkannya dengan matang dan tekun. Tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Hal itu juga membuat kita lelah. Menguras tenaga."

"Kami mungkin tidak memiliki sihir, tapi kami punya kekuatan yang berbeda dari kalian dengan cara bersahabat dengan alam." Aku tersenyum. Mengakhiri kisahku.

Aku masih takut. Senyuman kugunakan menutupinya.

"Lalu ke mana orang tuamu pergi?"

Aku tersenyum. "Pertanyaan bagus. Di mana orang tuaku? Apa mereka masih hidup? Apa yang dilakukan manusia pada mereka? Aku tidak tahu. Ya, aku tidak tahu tentang mereka sekarang." aku menghela napas.

"Yang baru aku tahu saat sampai di sini adalah manusia itu makhluk yang serakah. Para peneliti gila menangkap mereka saat aku masih 50 tahun. Mungki mereka tertarik akan kemampuan kami meregenerasi penampilan fisik. Aku benci mereka."

Aku menatap Sasuke.

"Mereka melakukan percobaan pada makhluk hidup lain dan aku benci itu." rasanya ada bagian di hatiku yang teriris saat mengingat tentang kedua orang tuaku.

Aku kembali berusaha tersenyum.

"Tapi kamu berbeda." kataku tulus. " _Okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_ memberiku segel di dalam hatiku. Hal itu membuatku terlindungi walau dalam kesepian."

Sasuke masih terlihat menyimak sambil berpikir. Berusaha merangkai peristiwa yang mungkin saja aneh dan baru baginya selama kami bersama.

"Hanya orang-orang yang tulus yang bisa melihatku. Mereka yang sama sekali tidak berniat jahat kepadaku."

Aku meraih tangan Sasuke dan meletakkannya tepat di atas jantungku.

"Peri punya organ yang nyaris persis milik manusia." jelasku lagi. "Dan bisakah kau merasakan detak jantungku? Ia selalu menggila sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Hal yang kurasakan hanya denganmu."

Kedua _onyx_ miliknya senantiasa menghipnotis kesadaranku.

"Sakura."

"Tidak. Jangan pergi lagi ke rumah pohon itu. Kau harus tinggal di sini. Bersamaku. Tolong… kumohon… tinggallah denganku. Aku janji takkan mencoba melakukan hal bodoh lagi." aku memelas. Hatiku ingin dia terus di sini. "Aku janji. Aku takkan mencoba menciummu lagi apapun alasannya."

Aku menggenggam erat jemarinya.

"Hal yang harus kau tahu, bagi seorang peri jatuh cinta adalah perkara sulit. Itu akan memengaruhi metabolisme tubuh sehingga kami akan melemah saat orang tersebut jauh dari radius yang seharusnya. Antibodinya akan menurun drastis hingga ke titik terendah. Bahkan, kami bisa mati."

Hening. Dia tidak terlihat akan merespon ucapanku.

Aku tahu ini percuma. Mungkin sebaiknya aku mati saja.

Ya, lagipula aku sudah cukup tua. Setidaknya bagi manusia.

"Baiklah. Lupakan. Lakukan apa yang kau suka." Aku bangkit dan hendak meninggalkannya. Malam semakin datang mencekam.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke tanganku membuatku berbalik dan dengan cepat dia bangkit dan menyambar bibirku tanpa membiarkanku bertanya apapun. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas menahan rahangku. Aku menggenggam tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku dan tangan lainnya kutaruh di bahunya. Meremasnya. Aku berjinjit.

Ia menjauhkan bibirnya. "'Lakukan apa yang kau suka', eh?" Sasuke kini memelukku erat. Aku membenamkan wajahku di dadanya.

"Tapi aku tua, kan? Mungkin saja kau akan membiarkanku mati." Aku terkekeh. "Hanya bercanda. Jangan pergi."

Aku memelukknya lebih erat.

"Hn." gumamnya pelan. "Kau tidak perlu menahan dirimu lagi."

"Aku hanya mau kau mengetahuinya, di planet Aery, para peri akan menikah di usia 120." ucapku. "Dan mereka tak pernah bosan meski telah hidup bersama 500 tahun. Itulah kenapa aku bilang manusia cepat sekali bosan."

Sasuke menatapku serius. "Aku tak akan bosan."

 _I don't want you to grow up._

"Tapi kau masih remaja. Dari yang kutahu, manusia remaja terkadang masih terlalu muda untuk berpikiran matang."

"Kau tahu banyak." Sasuke membelai pipiku. Aku tersenyum.

"Aku terbiasa membaca beberapa buku peninggalan di sini tentang psikologis manusia. Terkadang hanya sebuah novel, tapi berguna."

"Yang harus kau tahu," bisik Sasuke di telingaku. "… manusia terbiasa menggambarkan segalanya dari mata mereka."

Aku kini memeluk lehernya. Menatap jauh ke dalam manik yang selalu membuatku rindu itu.

"Aku tahu. Matamu selalu membuatku terpesona. Aku tahu sekali."

Kedua tangan Sasuke beralih ke pinggangku. Menarikku lebih dekat dengannya. Aku tersenyum.

"Jangan pernah berubah."

Satu kali lagi Sasuke mencium bibirku. Aku turut menahan kepalanya. Enggan membiarkannya pergi. Namun sayang perlahan aku melepaskannya walau tak rela.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. "Tentu."

" _You took my first kiss. It's a promise._ "

Bahagia tak terkira menggelitik perutku. Ciuman dan pelukan lembut yang berkesan. Bagi seorang peri, mengambil ciuman pertama seseorang berarti berjanji untuk selalu menjaga cinta di dalam hati.

Aku tersenyum merasakan cintanya dan ketulusannya yang menguar kuat.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **To Be Continued**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Author's Note:

Hai lagi.

Bagaimana menurut kalian perkembangan menulisku? Hehehe… aku suka banget loh sama mereka berdua yang senantiasa _so sweet_. Tapi nggak akan bertahan lama, kok. Sasuke kan selalu mau sama Rai- _chan_. Ya, kan, Sasuke- _kun_?

Sasuke: (Berbisik ke Sakura) "Ayo pergi."

Sakura: "Ayo."

Sasuke: (Gendong Sakura dan pergi)

Author: (Nangis jerit-jerit)

Ah, sudahlah. =.= Oke, ga banyak bacot lagi, _review_ , ya... ^^

Menerima review dalam bentuk apapun ( _flame_ , pujian, kritik, saran, _request_ kelanjutan (pasti dipertimbangkan selama masih nyambung dengan alurku), dll) ^^


End file.
